


Малышка

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Разбуженная посреди ночи плачем дочери, Шепард оказывается погружена в воспоминания и мысли о своей любимой.





	Малышка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410959) by [synthetic_alien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthetic_alien/pseuds/synthetic_alien). 



— Джейн, твоя очередь, — пробурчала из-под одеяла Лиара.

С плывущим спросонья взглядом Джейн Шепард невразумительно пробормотала что-то в ответ. Только более-менее придя в себя, она услышала приглушенные всхлипывания из соседней комнаты — всхлипывания ребенка, который, наряду с женой, был самым важным существом в ее жизни. Шепард сонно потерла глаза и с улыбкой покосилась на силуэт лежащей рядом Лиары.

— Я встаю.

Она вздохнула и откинула свою половину одеяла. Пижамные штаны прикрыли лодыжки, когда она встала, потянулась и осмотрелась перед тем, как выйти из комнаты. Лиара уснула, будто и не просыпалась, и Джейн снова улыбнулась — в голове промелькнули воспоминания об их последней ночи на «Нормандии».

После уничтожения Жнецов Шепард была едва жива, ее нашли под развалинами некогда красивых зданий возле Лондона.

Теперь она сонно плелась к незапертой раздвижной двери в конце коридора, мимо рамок с фотографиями времен «храброй капитана и ее азари», а позже — и их появившегося на свет ребенка. Прикрепленные к двери буквы нежно-голубого цвета складывались в имя новорожденной.

— Ладно, Цилла, — вздохнула Шепард, заходя в комнату, из которой доносились всхлипы.

Они с Лиарой провели здесь много времени до появления дочери: красили стены спокойным оттенком светло-голубого, собирали детскую кроватку. Шепард любила в этой комнате абсолютно все.

Джейн перегнулась через перила, от чего дочка тут же сорвалась на крик. 

— Мама здесь, — нежно прошептала Шепард, поднимая ее на руки. Теперь уже полностью проснувшись, она прижала дочь к себе, мягко и аккуратно покачивая ее вперед-назад.

Детские крики сменились ноющими звуками, потом — мягкими всхлипами, а те, в свою очередь — тихим посапыванием. Цилла затихла и, поднеся ручки к лицу, потерла и открыла глаза. У Шепард защемило в груди.

Именно глаза, светло-голубые, с необычными переливами изумрудного, выделяли их дочь, и при виде них сердце Шепард тут же наполнилось привычным теплом. Глаза дочери уставились на маму, и та с любовью посмотрела на нее в ответ.

Этот взгляд всегда ее завораживал. Шепард почувствовала, как сердце сжалось еще сильнее, а к глазам невольно подступили слезы.

— Привет, малышка, — прошептала она дрогнувшим голосом. 

Одна слеза все-таки скользнула по щеке, а за ней полились и остальные. Джейн никогда не испытывала любви сильнее, чем к своей дочери: учитывая всю ненависть и разрушение, которые ей довелось повидать — а к некоторым еще и приложить руку, — она никогда не думала, что сможет дать жизнь чему-то настолько чистому и прекрасному.

Искусственный голос прервал ее мысли:

— Шепард? — В дверях замаячил Глиф.

Джейн медленно подняла на него глаза: слезы так и катились рекой по ее резким скулам, а руки продолжали прижимать к груди дочь, защищая ее от всего мира. Проанализировав ситуацию, Глиф немного покачался вверх-вниз перед тем, как спросить:

— Желаете ли вы, чтобы я включил музыку? — обычным приветливым тоном предложил он.

— Да, будь добр, Глиф. — Шепард слегка кивнула.

Она глубоко вздохнула и медленно выдохнула, аккуратно укладывая Циллу обратно в кроватку. Дочка устроилась поудобнее и снова уставилась в мамины глаза. Глиф включил красивую фортепианную мелодию, в которой Шепард сразу же узнала ту, что ей однажды играла Лиара. К горлу подступил ком, и высохшие было слезы хлынули с новой силой.

В сознании Шепард замелькали картины военного прошлого. Она вспоминала времена тревоги и страха, что оставили на всех свой след. Но так же она помнила и тот единственный день покоя, когда кроме них с Лиарой в мире будто никого не существовало. Каждая нота, выводимая тогда Лиарой так мягко и своевременно, навсегда запечатлелись в памяти Шепард. Она никогда не могла понять, как ее жене всегда удавалось найти пути, чтобы снова и снова поражать ее в самое сердце и заставлять любить себя еще сильнее.

Ноги Шепард задрожали, и она облокотилась на перила кроватки, уронив на руки покрытое шрамами лицо. Мелодия продолжала играть, и Цилла медленно закрыла глаза, пока ее мать, зажмурившись, пыталась сдержать внезапно нахлынувшую боль воспоминаний о войне.

Шепард не успела даже вздрогнуть, когда нежные руки, мягко сомкнувшись вокруг ее груди, заключили ее в объятья. Но уже через мгновенье она отпустила перила и ухватилась за них, не в силах перестать плакать и все сильнее прижимаясь к Лиаре, а та обнимала ее в ответ, будто в последний раз.

— Шепард, — тихо прошептала Лиара.

— Извини. Она такая красивая. — Джейн улыбнулась сквозь слезы, устроив голову у нее на груди.

Лиара успокаивающе погладила ее по голове и начала перебирать ее волосы.

— Я люблю тебя, Джейн.

— Я тебя тоже, Ли. — И Шепард и обняла ее еще крепче.


End file.
